Unity
Unity, also known as The Organization, is a missing-nin organization founded by a mysterious individual known as The Father or the Kinzokukage. The reasons why Unity was founded are unknown, but what is known is that they pose a great threat to the Shinobi Union and the world as a whole. They view themselves and The Father as the new light and salvation of the world, believing that the current world is corrupt and must be rebuilt anew by The Father. Origin & History It is unknown when Unity was first founded, but it is believed to have been a few decades ago. Unity first appeared a few years ago, with large groups of missing-nin showing up all over the shinobi world and causing nothing but trouble. As a result, the Shinobi Union and it's affiliates had all sent out a large amount of their shinobi to deal with the massively rising numbers in missing-nin. During these missions, a certain group of young shinobi have found out that Unity has created several monstrous beings: infants infused with the chakra of the tailed beasts and transformed into some kind of human/tailed beast hybrids. They also discovered that Unity was led by a mysterious man known as "The Father" who it's members hailed and worshipped as some kind of God. Eventually, the efforts of the Union proved to work, as the numbers of Unity declined and they had all vanished for the next couple of years. But this effort didn't pay off, as Unity has recently resurfaced. Recently, a new hidden village known as Metarugakure has suddenly appeared within the Land of Onyx a previously empty country located between the Land of Earth and Land of Wind on the western side of the continent, known for it's onyx seas of sand. A group of young shinobi were sent to investigate the village and see what it holds. There, they met the Kinzokukage and learned more about Metarugakure. Once their investigation was over, they left the village and returned to their own. They discovered that Kinzokukage wishes to unite the Shinobi Union as one with his own village and that they all work together to create a brand new high-tech civilization to leave Earth and journey into the stars. However, the Kage of the Shinobi Union disagree with him and decide to leave him on his own. Later, it is discovered that the Kinzokukage has sent out a strange genjutsu device to mind control all of the Kage and their villagers to force them into joining him and working alongside him. Naruto Uzumaki, the current Hokage found out about this and put a stop to it with the help of Kurama. He warned the Kinzokukage that if he ever tries anything like this again, he will face severe consequences and be punished. Subsequently, the Kinzokukage admitted what he did was wrong and left the Shinobi Union alone. Unknowingly, the Kinzokukage revealed himself to be The Father of Unity, with all of the citizens of Metarugakure being members of Unity. He decided that he has had enough of the Shinobi Union, and has decided that he must force them to join him through direct force: War. Leadership & Members The Father has absolute power over everything within and regarding Unity as a whole. He is situated at the very top with The Astrals being directly below him, them acting as his second-in-command within the organization. Below them are the "bosses" who were situated at the top of each regional Unity district. After that, there are captains that are in charge of squadron leaders, who lead small groups of regular members. Wardrobe & Equipment All regular members wear plantinum titanium armor that has the ability to absorb chakra and bolsters their regular abilities. This armor is also equipped with wings for flight, skates for sliding, whips, electrical conductors and amplifiers, flamethrowers, communication devices, and kunai launchers filled with explosive onyx kunai. These armors cover them from head to toe and protect their bodies from nearly any attack whilst making them immune to genjutsu. The Astrals on the other hand are equipped with onyx ultitanium armor that possesses the same basic abilities that the other armors do, although on a higher a scale. Their equipment however (aside from communication devices) is different due to it taking a lot longer to create more complex mechanical constructs with ultitanium. Their armors are specifically built to suit them and their fighting style, allowing for easier use of their trademark abilities. The Bosses however didn't wear any type or armor nor did their lackeys, this is because there wasn't enough armors made at the time for them. As they were specifically built and saved for the planned war in the future by The Father and his Astrals. Bases Due to being the most powerful S-rank criminal organization on the continent, Unity has various bases scattered throughout the continent. Each Boss was positioned at a certain key base in each of the Five Great Nations for reconnaissance. After their death at the hands of Konohagakure Shinobi, many of the bases became vacant and abandoned. Trivia *The key symbol of Unity, is a symbol from the Kingdom Hearts video game series. Category:Pages created by Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 Category:Organization Category:Groups Category:Unity